Otabek Altin
Otabek Altin (alt. spelling: Otabek Altyn; Kazakh: Отабек Алтын; Japanese: オタベック・アルティン, Otabekku Arutin) is a Kazakh figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Five years prior to the Barcelona GPF, Otabek was a participant of a training camp run by Yakov Feltsman. It was his first year as a Junior, and due to his inability to keep up with the Russian skaters, he was moved to the novice class where he met Yuri Plisetsky.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 It was then where Otabek decided not to carry on with ballet, realising there was no right way to skate. Afterwards, he moved around to train, from Russia to America to Canada. It has only been a year since he was able to return to his home rink in Almaty, Kazakhstan. Otabek made his Senior debut during the previous season and took bronze at Worlds. He received a silver at Skate America for the current season, and gold at the NHK Trophy. He is hugely popular in Kazakhstan and is considered a national hero. Appearance Otabek has brown eyes and short black hair styled in an undercut. He is relatively short for his age. He is usually expressionless; sometimes he wears a slightly moody expression. Personality Otabek is generally stoic and tends to be introverted, preferring to spend time alone rather than with other skaters. While he himself is shy and quiet, his skating is very eloquent and expressive. On rare occasions, Otabek's kindness reveals itself, such as him rescuing Yuri from the Yuri Angels, clapping when Phichit congratulated Yuuri and Victor on what he assumed to be their marriage, and during Yuri's free skate at the Grand Prix Final. Skills Relationships Yuri Plisetsky They become friends after Otabek rescues Yuri from his fan club. The two of them had first met five years prior, at a summer training camp run by Yakov. Otabek notes that he'd first began to notice Yuri because his eyes had looked like that of a soldier's, and tells him that he feels like they have a lot in common. Yuri is supportive of Otabek during the GPF short program, and Otabek does the same for Yuri during the free program. Yakov Feltsman Otabek had attended a summer training camp held by Yakov when he was younger, but the two currently do not have much of a relationship with each other, and any interactions between them were not shown. Programs Short - Samarkand Overture Free - Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement "Advent" Quotes * "''Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 (To Yuri) * "Now is the time for you to take center stage. The whole world is waiting for you... Don't forget what it is you want. Now is the time to take off. Fulfill your dream. Only you can make it reality. Live your life. Dance your dream. Sing, sing... Sing your own song. Do to the fullest, play to the fullest, and discover. Find your path, and go above and beyond it! Now is your beginning. Live your own life. Now is your beginning! This is your time!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (GPF FS Monologue) Trivia * His first name is actually of Uzbek origin; the Kazakh equivalent would be Atabek (Атабек). Another possible equivalent is Otarbek (Отарбек). * Altyn/Altin (Алтын) means "gold" in Kazakh, as well as several Turkic languages. It is also a historic Russian currency. * Otabek is based off Kazakh skater Denis Ten, who is also born and based in Almaty, and often receives teddy bear plushies of the fictional character Ted, like the teddy bear Otabek carries in Episode 12. * The city referenced in his short program, Samarkand, is a city in Uzbekistan and one of the oldest inhabited cities in Central Asia. It is a UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization) World Heritage Site. * One of Otabek's hobbies is working as a disk jockey.Pash! Magazine March 2017 Issue * He also has many mischievous friends. * Otabek hates SNS.Kubo Mitsurou - Twitter * His Instagram account is otabek-altin. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Kazakhstan